


滚与草

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 冲天火
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘源/潘子文说明：灵感来自电影《杀人三步曲》，剧情借鉴电影简介：铜锣湾嚣张小太爷与新上任暴娇小交警之间好气又好笑（其实并不好笑）的故事*地名全是瞎编的，不要较真。*文名取的是一种感觉，也请不要较真。
Relationships: 刘源/潘子文
Kudos: 1





	滚与草

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘源/潘子文  
> 说明：灵感来自电影《杀人三步曲》，剧情借鉴电影  
> 简介：铜锣湾嚣张小太爷与新上任暴娇小交警之间好气又好笑（其实并不好笑）的故事
> 
> *地名全是瞎编的，不要较真。  
> *文名取的是一种感觉，也请不要较真。

无聊。潘子文撇嘴撕下又一张罚单，看着周围人来人往的繁华街道，咔呲咬碎了嘴里的糖果。

胸前的对讲机正隐约传出点什么声音，潘子文拿起来仔细听了两句，正纳闷那头怎么那么吵闹，就被突然的枪响吓得糖碎落喉险些噎死。猛拍胸口的人连忙发动机车赶往案发地，却在出发的一瞬间被身旁炸开的热浪掀翻在地，连人带车都摔了个几乎稀巴烂。

大脑一片空白的潘子文懵逼地瞪着眼爬起身来，还困在爆炸余震中的身体跌跌撞撞地歪走在马路上，与好几辆鸣着车笛的汽车接连擦肩而过。

“报、报告……337有爆炸案、重复，337有爆炸——”

潘子文刚找回一点声音朝对讲机里通报一句，就被突然响起的枪声吓得一个踉跄跌倒在地。本就混乱的街上一下更如战场一般，惊慌的市民四下尖叫逃窜，从巷子里冲出的一群人骂喊着火拼厮杀。

摔得头盔都歪了的人连忙附近扶正帽子吞了吞口水，再也缩不回去的大眼睛悄摸从车窗底下冒出来偷窥观察。彼时地上已经躺了好几个浑身是血的家伙，被追打的几人一边举着枪射击一边掩护着也许是老大的人后撤。眼看他们马上就要转移战火到下一个街区，潘子文赶紧抓起对讲机请求支援，同时也拔出自己的枪上膛握好。

但他现在只有孤身一人，比那群被追杀的家伙还要孤立无援，因而不敢贸然冲出去，只能小心躲在车道上一路跟踪前行。追杀者的身份这时候渐渐明了起来，潘子文曾经在局里见过领头人的照片，是地头蛇老鬼的手下。可被追杀的那几个年轻人他却没有印象，兴许只是一群初来乍到不知天高地厚的臭小子们。

可臭小子们哪来的这些枪支弹药？潘子文又纳闷着，心里正疯狂吐槽援军怎么还不赶到，余光就瞥见一个貌似走丢的孩子正在街口处揉眼大哭。险些吓得叫出来的潘子文无措地四处张望，战火还有不到几步路就要蔓延至街口，小孩要再待在那里肯定必死无疑。

靠！心里一声怒喊的他再顾不得那么多，一个箭步蹿出直接抱着人在地上翻滚起来。期间几颗流弹从他身边擦过，所幸没有伤到他或孩子。可在他旁边的几个年轻人就没那么幸运了。潘子文刚把小孩塞给他妈让她们赶紧撤离，耳边就传来了尸体倒地的沉闷声。再一抬头，看到的便是一根大金链在他面前一晃而过。

“跑！”

啥？

潘子文脑子都还没反应过来，身子就已经被人拉起拽了一路。

“你车呢！”

哈？潘子文还是一脸懵逼，但手指下意识地指了指身后反方向。

“靠！你把头盔给我！”“大金链”一手把枪塞进裤头，一手就去抢人脑袋上的头盔。

“喂你——”潘子文惊得目瞪口呆，却一开口就听到身后传来枪响，同时他胳膊被人狠拽了一把，身体撞上一旁的铁闸门。“大金链”站在他身前一连干倒了好几人，又丢掉空弹夹换上新的，直到身后传来警车鸣笛的声音，才拽着潘子文躲进巷子里一路狂奔。

不是，等一下等一下等一下，这到底是什么神展开！？

咔嚓一声突然的清响。“大金链”回头看向自己被戴上手铐的手，神情一下就扭曲地举起手枪来对准潘子文。

“喂喂喂！你冷冷冷静！”“砰——！”

人声与枪声几乎同时响起。耳边一阵嗡鸣的潘子文傻眼地看向面前的“大金链”。好不容易才勉强回了回神，却又被接连的枪声震得险些栽倒在地。结果“大金链”还嫌弃他晃来晃去碍眼得紧，脚上一踹就直接叫他给跪了，却忘了自己手上还和他连着手铐，导致一个不稳不仅跟着跪了还险些丢了小命。

“操！”也不知是因为愤怒还是丢人还是后怕，总之“大金链”一上来就骑在他身上骂了句脏话。潘子文还想警告一句让他别乱来，“大金链”却先一步捂住他的嘴巴，同时开枪干倒后面数人。

一下四射的流弹瓦砾让人本能地抱头躲避，毫无防备的“大金链”被他扯得身子一歪，举枪的右臂立刻就中了一颗子弹。听到闷响的潘子文连忙睁眼查看，却被最后一声枪响震得脑壳儿发疼，眼前一片虚晃。

等他好不容易推开“大金链”爬起身时，巷子内外就只剩他一人还能勉强站起身来。看着遍地的尸体血浆，潘子文只觉得胃里一阵翻涌险些就要吐了。他不解地看向颓倒在一旁的“大金链”，实在是很想问他点什么，却什么也说不出口。最后迫于无奈，潘子文还是只能先把他带离现场，一路上掩人耳目地回到了自己的住处。

他觉得今天这事没那么简单。

刘源不知道自己是什么时候晕过去的。他清晰地记得自己在巷子里干掉了老鬼派来的最后一人，但之后的画面都像泡水了一样模糊不清，只隐约记得有一颗鼻尖痣一直在他眼前晃来晃去，比蚊子还招人烦，直叫他想一口咬上去。

“嗷！”

他咬了吗？还是没咬到？小警察怎么捂着鼻子一脸怨怒地瞪着他？刘源在心里嬉笑了一声，眼前逐渐发黑昏了过去。

他确信自己没有晕过去太久，可再睁眼时头快裂开的感觉让他十分肯定有人趁机对他做了些什么。

一旁的臂膀上传来密密麻麻的痛痒感，像是有什么东西扯开了，又像是有什么东西钻进去又爬出来了。那十分叫人恶心的侵蚀感配上浓郁腥臭的血液气息，让他本能想伸手抓一抓自己的右臂，却一动就被人狠甩了一下掌心，顿时一片火辣辣的疼。

“操……”一处清醒后仿佛身体各处都跟着清醒了起来。刘源皱眉吞了口唾沫滋润嗓子，却发现喉咙还是如吞玻璃渣般干疼不已。他不适地揉了揉脖子，眼睛努力捕捉着周围环境的特征，却隐约觉得自己像在一个实验室里，顿时就不免有些紧张地扭头去看身旁的人。

“啧，你别乱动啊，我都找不到地方了。”

刘源闻声看向自己的胳膊，只见小警察用镊子掀开了他的一片皮肉，镊子直插进伤口里一阵翻搅。

“靠……”刘源下意识骂了句脏话，只觉得意识清醒之后各种各样的疼痛都接踵而来，可他的脑袋仍然晕乎乎的找不到方向，导致所有疼痛都混乱地纠缠在一起，一会儿叫人分不清楚方位，一会儿叫人分不清楚强弱。

“你他妈给我吃了什么？”刘源皱着眉问道。他一看到四周那些奇怪又冰冷的实验器具，就觉得自己仿佛一只实验台上被打了麻醉的小白鼠。

“止痛药啊，怎么，不管用吗？”说话间刘源忽然觉得右臂一阵钻心的痛，他顾不得形象地大叫，恍惚间觉得自己肉都快被扯出来了，那该死的小警察才算松手地拔出了镊子，还一脸困惑地对着啥也没夹到的镊尖歪了歪脑袋。

刘源一看他这表情就觉得心里直打鼓，正想着开口质问几句，就被再度袭来的锐痛疼得骂娘的话都快出来了。

“我操！你他妈——呃啊！你他妈真会做手术吗！？”刘源一顿咆哮道。小警察听了倒是很不乐意的样子。只见他一脸认真地举起教科书，还敲了敲上面的图示教学，完全不顾刘源一脸“你他妈在逗我”的神情，便再一次把镊子插进了伤口里。

“靠！你轻、啊！你他妈轻点！”

“你他妈闭嘴！别乱动了！我就快夹到了！”

“你夹到个屁！那是我的肉、操！啊！”

“夹到了！夹到了！”兴奋不已的小警察完全不顾刘源的死活一个劲地用力往里戳。可怜刘源疼得话都骂不出口了，终于看到子弹被拿出来的时候整个人都跟虚脱了一样，然而小警察却还兴致勃勃地开始穿针引线准备给他缝合伤口。

“哎对了，你再吃口止痛药吧。”突然体贴起来的小警察递来一个瓶盖给刘源喂药。刘源半信半疑地吞下药，随手拿起一个杯子往里灌水。却在入口之后才听到小警察提醒那是开水，顿时就被烫得喷了一身，药丸却自个儿滑进了喉咙差点没把他噎死。

“你他妈到底是来救我还是杀我的！？”

小警察被他吼得怒目一瞪，却还是乖乖递来了一旁的凉水。刘源一把夺过灌下一大口，总算把药吞下去后，才算冷静了些地转头看向身旁的小警察。正巧那时他正叼着根香烟吸了一口，那忽然痞帅起来的模样叫刘源有点儿晃神。他不禁下意识问了句“你还抽烟？”转瞬却被小警察劣笑着烫上了伤口，几乎都能闻到血肉被烤糊的味道。可面对他的惨叫，小警察却是一脸嘚瑟地笑着，还十分欠揍地丢来一句“不用谢”，那睚眦必报的小样儿气得刘源只想一拳头揍在他的鼻尖痣上。

待小警察丢下烟头后，刘源也快没了半条命。他虚弱地倒在实验台上，余光瞥见小警察一脸不解地对着书研究手里的针线，却连喊停的力气都没有了，只能放任他在自己胳膊上不断试误，最终试出来一条畸形大蜈蚣，他却还沾沾自喜地叫好着。

“你那是什么眼神，谁叫你乱动的，不然我能缝得更好看。再说了，我这弄的不比你手上那疙瘩好看多了吗。那是谁给你缝的啊，也太丑了。”

刘源闻言看了眼自己右手手背上的伤口，一时竟不知道该笑还是该骂。

“很久以前，我自己缝的。”刘源随口回了一句，看着自己右胳膊上的血流成河，实在没忍住嫌弃地翻了个白眼，但也没再说什么，只是拿起手边的抹布随便擦了擦，然后翻身跳下实验台。

“这是哪里？”刘源四处打量着问道。

小警察随意收拾着桌上的一片狼藉，道：“我家。”

“你家在实验室里？”刘源显然不信。

“是实验室在我家里。”小警察直白地翻了个白眼，随手指了下天花板，“一楼是我爸以前做研究的地方，二楼才是生活区。”

“你爸？”刘源警惕地追问了一句。但小警察看来没什么大反应。

“早死了，放心吧，这屋里就我一个人。”

刘源还是眯眼打量了他一会儿，却好像已经放下了些许戒心，此刻正不拿自己当外人地坐在椅子上，一条腿还屈起踩在椅面上。

“为什么不抓我？”刘源问道。

小警察走到他跟前坐下，上下打量了他一番后，回道：“老鬼是这一带的地龙，一直不把其他帮派和警察放在眼里，所以三不五时就会闹出一堆麻烦，让我们局长特别头疼。”

“所以呢？”刘源挑眉追问，他确信小警察还没把话说完。

“可是老鬼不会因为一般的帮派斗争跟人火拼三条街，炸一层商铺，再杀一队警察，更何况这个帮派还无名无姓的。”

刘源勾唇一笑，忽然从口袋里掏出一个U盘丢给小警察。小警察上一秒还在警惕他会不会突然掏枪，好像都准备拿起一旁的铁盘挡子弹了，却冷不丁防地被抛来东西，顿时手忙脚乱地一顿接，模样十分狼狈。

“这什么？”

“我也不知道，在老鬼酒吧顺手摸的，送你了。”刘源一脸事不关己地耸肩道，跳起身来后便四处张望着寻找出口，却又挺不要脸地问，“哎，我最近能在你这躲会儿吗？”

小警察一脸极不情愿地瞪着他，但又忌惮他手上的枪，唯有不乐意地嘟囔着回道：“你可别把人都引我家里来。”

“放心吧。”刘源咧笑着应道，却也没把话说清楚就跑了。小警察不悦地在他身后大喊了一句“你让我放心什么呀”，可得来的只是大门被关上的声音。

靠。潘子文在心里暗骂了一声，皱眉看着手里这个隐约还沾着硝烟和血液的U盘，到底耐不住好奇将它插进了一旁的电脑插口里。但他也不至于单纯到毫无防备。U盘一共建了三道防火墙，第一道防火墙是插入后自动触发的。潘子文没那么擅长计算机编码，破解起来有点吃力，不过既然不赶时间，那他干脆放宽了心慢慢捣腾。期间他的手机响过几遍，是长官的电话。他一个也没接，不仅是因为挪不开手，更重要的是不想挨骂。

警察这一行果然还是不适合他，当初之所以入警队主要还是想查明父亲当年的死亡真相，事情结束之后他本想要离开警队过自己的生活，可无奈抵不住警局的一顿劝留。可今天的这场火拼突然就将他拉回到一年前天空一号的那些事里，面对着真枪实弹的生死拼搏，他始终做不到像其他人那样果敢和决绝，枪在他手里好像就是个装饰物，乃至累赘品。他是想救人，想保护无辜市民，可谁能保证，他这样性子的家伙，最终牵连的人就不比他救下来的多呢。

如今他带着罪犯逃之夭夭，局里肯定乱成了一锅粥。老大拼命打电话给他或许也是想了解情况，可现在连他自己都搞不明白情况，又怎么给他们一个交代？潘子文叹气着按下键盘上的回车，眼里滚过无数飞速运行的代码，脑里想着借机请辞的可行性。

短暂的等待过后，在手机又一次响起铃声的时候，防火墙的破解也顺利迎来了尾声。潘子文拉开抽屉把手机丢进去关起来，随后打开U盘里仅有的一个文件夹浏览其中的文档内容。片刻后，潘子文震惊地踢开椅子站起身来，脑子空白两秒后果断拔掉U盘抓上手机冲出门去，好像完全忘了不久前还在脑子里转悠的辞职一事。

刘源拿着个苹果蹲在马路边上啃。一旁坐了几个流浪汉，此刻都欲言又止地盯着他的侧脸。被看得有点儿痒的刘源回头对上最近一人的目光，几下咬碎了果肉吞下肚后，把没吃完的大半个苹果朝他递了过去，可那人却连连摇头着收回了视线。刘源也不跟他客气，收回手继续咬着多汁的苹果，见眼前路过一目光好奇的小孩时还笑着和他打了声招呼。

“儿子回来，别跟奇怪的人说话。”可惜小孩的妈妈不识趣，一下就挡在他们中间把孩子带走了。

刘源不甚在意地笑了一声，又咬下一口苹果咔呲咔呲地嚼着。随后他好像觉得蹲着太累，干脆伸长腿在阶梯上坐下来。这时对面的教堂响起钟声，刘源跟着叹了声气，十分不诚恳地忏悔道：“主啊，我刚才了杀了好几个人啊，这可怎么办啊。” 

“得了吧你，那是好几个人吗，你他妈把窝都给端了！”方才的流浪汉突然插入到对话中。刘源面无表情地暂没有回应，只是咔咔又咬下两口苹果，然后把核丢进不远处的垃圾桶里。

没丢中。一个路过的热心老奶奶严厉谴责了他一顿然后替他收拾干净了。

“你看看你，连老奶奶都觉得你不是什么好人，你还要这样下去吗？收手吧。”

“他杀了我妈。”刘源冷漠回道，“就在我面前，一枪爆头，脑浆他娘的喷了我一脸，大半个脑袋都他妈的给炸没了。你让我就这么算了？”

“我的手毁了，我的家毁了，我的一切都毁了，你让我怎么放过他？”

流浪汉无言以对，可还是想劝道：“但现在事情闹得这么大，不仅老鬼的人在找你，就连警察都在抓你，你再不收手就真的脱不了身了。”

“这就不用你担心了。我让你找他老窝，你找到了吗？”

“你当我大罗神仙呢，说找就找。”流浪汉极其不乐意地骂了一句，但还是递过去了一张小纸条，“这应该是他们藏毒的地方，你要真的不怕死可以去看一看。”

刘源接过纸条后看了一眼，随即拍拍流浪汉的肩膀便起身离开了。之前跟在他身边的人这会儿除了流浪汉已经全死光了，事情发展到这一步，就算他这时候收手老鬼也绝对不会放过他。所以他根本没有选择，只能硬着头皮一路杀下去，直到那个该死的老东西满身鲜血地倒在他面前。

东区，啧，还挺远。

“嘿兄弟，借辆自行车用用呗。晚上自己去东区广场拿哈。”

刘源笑着拎住人的衣领将他从车上拽了下来，骑上单车后一刻不停地直奔老鬼毒巢而去。却在快到街口的时候被一排警车挡住了前路。这时刘源才想起来他丢给小警察的那个U盘，心道还真他妈巧啊。

他随手扔了自行车，低头拐进一旁的横街，从后方上空悄然靠近，然后从天台一路往下摸进仓库。中途他干掉了几个估摸是老鬼那边的人，顺手捞了几把枪和子弹。本想着从后门进仓库里看一眼，却忽然觉得哪里不对。

前门堵着警察，后门守着老鬼的人，老鬼要真在仓库里怎么可能不知道跑路？何况他偷U盘在先，老鬼派人追杀他在后，这老东西不可能没想到自己的藏毒地点已经曝光。

靠！心里一怔的刘源转身拔腿就跑。然而爆炸的热浪已经先一步将他轰上楼梯又让他摔得体无完肤。一路直接滚进仓库的晕眩叫刘源一下分不太清东南西北。他捂着口鼻咳嗽地爬起身来，一边举着枪自我防卫，一边努力找寻着最近的出口。

此时，不远处的烟雾里隐约闪过一个人影。眼看着他正飞速朝自己这边袭来，刘源便控制不住条件反射地开了一枪。结果他这一枪没打中影子，倒是挑起了仓库里的一顿厮杀。顿时炸开的枪声震得刘源赶紧蹲下寻找掩护，好不容易找到了个巨大冷藏铁柜，刚一躲进去就和某个影子撞在了一起。差点直接开枪的刘源板机都快扣下了，却硬生生被人抓住手腕，子弹直接朝天射了出去。也不知道打中了什么反正就是一堆瓦砾瞬间倒塌在他们身上。刘源被砸得眼耳口鼻里全他妈是灰，一顿狼狈地呛咳着，却还被身上那人捂住了口鼻示意噤声。

这会儿刘源总算看清影子的模样了，又是那颗该死的鼻尖痣，简直比蚊子还要阴魂不散。刘源气得一把拽下小警察的手，直接翻身将人骑在身下。他一手捂着小警察的口鼻，一手用枪抵住他的脖子。小警察被他吓得一动不敢动，两只眼睛圆轱辘地在那眨巴眨巴，特别像某种刘源叫不上名来的毛茸茸小动物。

这家伙真的是警察吗？刘源发自内心充满了质疑。但此时他可没时间深究这个答案，终于看到出口后便立即起身，带着人火速撤离。

啊，你问他为什么要带小警察一起走？不，不是因为他想救他。而是因为他怕自己一松手这家伙就会大喊救命。虽说这么弱智的事但凡是个有脑子的人都不会做，可小警察那模样有时候看起来真挺傻的，跟吓蒙了的小孩似的，他可不敢拿自己的命在这上面冒险。

出去的一路刘源预料中地又碰上了老鬼派来围堵的人。可怜他一手抱着个大型玩偶，一手还要举枪应敌。他就真纳了闷了，小警察拿着枪不用，非得跟人肉搏是个什么骚操作？要说他体术很强，一踹一个倒也就算了。那跟演喜剧片似的花拳绣腿他妈的是在逗他玩吗？这混蛋不想活命可他还想啊，敢不敢整点阳间的玩意，别他妈再闹了！

“砰——！”突然的一声枪响震得刘源思绪一滞。他看着小警察手里冒烟的枪管，心里哟吼地顺着枪口望过去。却发现对方都快扣下扳机了，忙吓得抬手就是一枪，直接爆头干净利落。

“你他妈耍我呢是吧！？”刘源激动地指着倒下那人前方不远处的一个小坑，“都什么时候了你还想着鸣枪示警！？不知道他们是要命来的吗！？”

“我、我没打过人……”

“靠！”刘源险些气得吐血。要不是看在藏身之处的份上，他现在就想敲晕这家伙就近扔到海里去。

所幸两人还是顺利回到了住处。刚才的一番打斗让刘源添了不少新伤，但主要还是右臂枪伤裂开了需要重新缝合。小警察本来想先给他处理伤口，就当是报答他刚才救了自己一命。可刘源现在一看到他就烦，尤其看到他身上那套警服的时候，巴不得立马就给他扒光了扔进垃圾桶里眼不见为净。这算哪门子的警察，逗他玩呢是吧！？

于是小警察最终被刘源赶去了洗澡更衣。而趁着他不在的时候，刘源火速拆开了伤口重新止血消毒，中途翻出那瓶止痛药一连吞了三颗，才算勉强止住钻心的疼痛，自己咬着线拿着针重新缝合伤口。

是一条比原本更惨不忍睹的大蜈蚣。

操。刘源呸一口吐出嘴里的棉絮，正想着随便躺下先休息一会儿，余光便看到小警察踩着拖鞋一步步靠近了他。还带着一身的沐浴露香味。

“那个、你跟我上楼吧……”小警察说着拍了拍手里提着的医药箱，“我给你处理一下其他伤口。”

刘源显然犹豫地质疑了他一眼，毕竟不久前那刻骨铭心的痛此刻还历历在目。不过这次他身上的都是皮外轻伤，料想小警察就是再不济也不至于能再要他半条命。

两人于是一起上了楼。小警察把刘源带到床边，示意他把上衣脱了让他看看伤势。刘源也不矫情，两手一拽就把短袖摘了丢在一边的椅子上，但脖子上的金链还好好地戴着。小警察本想让他一并也摘了下来，但后来想想也许这链子对他来说有某种意义呢，反正不碍事，所以便算了。

刘源自是不知道小警察心里想的东西，以为他又要现学现卖，便不放心地回头催促了一句。好在小警察处理皮外伤的手法还算娴熟，就是给他消毒的时候也不知道是有意还是无意，下手特他妈重，疼得他每回都忍不住哼出声来。

结果处理完伤口之后刘源还是疼没了一身的力气。又或者是那止痛药的后劲上来了，直叫他大脑一阵眩晕迷糊。虽然知道自己不能轻易地在这个地方就这么睡过去，可无奈敌不过身体想休息的本能。刘源只能强撑着努力眨了几下眼睛，徒劳无功地尽可能拖延入睡的时间，但终究躲不过意识消散的那一刻。

潘子文看着床上一脸疲惫的男人，心情也是有那么一点点复杂。先前回警局的时候，老大他们就已经查出了男子的身份，正是之前坊间谣传的老鬼的私生子，姓刘，叫刘源。他的母亲曾经是老鬼身边的得力助手，后来因为一次行动的疑似叛变，被老鬼清理了门户，当时只有六七岁的刘源也被赶出了组织，从此无人问津。

知道这些事情后，刘源要杀老鬼的原因就变得清晰且充分了。潘子文自己也是经历过类似事情的人，他可以理解刘源想要为母亲报仇的心情。可杀老鬼并不比他当年阻止天空一号来得简单，甚至可能更加凶险，但刘源就只有孤身一人。

他能撑下去吗？

潘子文无声叹了一口气，正想着离开让他一个人休息片刻，口袋里的手机却突然传来一阵震动。他下意识掏出电话查看，却被屏幕上的监控吓了一跳。他连忙跑到窗边向外张望，只见一大群端着枪的不明人物从四面八方包抄了他的屋子。大脑一片空白的潘子文连忙启动应急封锁装置，尽管突然的封闭引来了入侵者的一顿扫射，但所幸还是挡住了大量不速之客，只有小部分人趁乱跑进了屋子里。

感谢老爹当年极其强大的安保意识。

想着赶紧撤离的潘子文没空去理会楼下四处搜索的入侵者，他背起床上还在半昏迷状态的刘源便逃进逃生梯，直达地下车库后就把人塞进副驾驶里，猛踩油门破门而出。

守在外面的众人顿时开枪一顿扫射。亏得潘子文有先见之明一路低头瞎开，凭着记忆擦墙逃出院子后直接把车开到大马路上。期间后面几辆黑色轿车都紧追而来，不断射击的子弹穿破车窗打在椅背上，有的甚至直接击中挡风玻璃打出一片片蛛网裂痕。

这时迎头一辆黑车直接撞上他们震碎挡风玻璃。被砸了一身的两人都免不了落下几道细密的伤口，原本昏迷中的刘源更是直接被砸醒了过来，正迷糊着想起身查看，却刚一冒头就被人摁了下去，同时头顶迅速擦过几枚子弹，打得座椅靠垫棉絮纷飞。

“什么情况？”刘源真实懵逼，真的，为什么他一觉惊醒发现自己好像去了第二个世界？

“老鬼的人。”潘子文长话短说，“他们找上门来了，我带你跑了，但被堵了。”

“呵，动作还挺快。”回过神来的刘源掏出一直带在身上的手枪，心想还没试过耍双枪，玩一把好了。

“对了。”但在他好像碰巧干掉了几个人的时候，他又忽然缩回来看着潘子文道，“你家没事吧？”

潘子文起先没听懂，后来才意识到他还记着两人早前的谈话。不过现下他也说不准，只能说刚出来那会儿看着还算是没啥大事的。

“那就好。”刘源说着又举手扫射了一番，也不管到底打没打中人，反正直到子弹空了才收回来忙着换弹夹。期间不忘皱眉瞪了一眼潘子文，一脸嫌弃地骂道：“你枪呢，还打算藏着不用啊？”

“这不是怕妨碍你吗。”潘子文赔笑道。

刘源毫不掩饰地翻了个大白眼，耳听外面没什么动静了，便试着抬头张望了一下，然后一脚踹开车门，趁着火力集中在车门上的时候拽住潘子文狂奔逃向路边。

“哎等等！”却突然被反拽了一把。

“做什么！？”刘源没啥好脾气地吼了一嘴，却见潘子文扶起路边一倒下的铁骑示意他赶紧坐上来。顿时气笑的人也不犹豫，长腿一跨便坐上了后头，接过潘子文丢来头盔牢牢戴好，随后两人迎着一众枪火灵巧冲出重围，还顺便撞翻了两人干倒了三人。

“可以啊你，车技不错嘛！”刘源突然觉得自己对小警察有点刮目相看。不过再细看一下他身上的T恤短裤和人字拖，刘源又默默收回了自己的刮目相看。

“我们去哪儿？”潘子文并不知道刘源心路历程的变化，否则这会儿很可能直接一个甩尾将他从后座丢出去，再居高临下地骑在车上傲视他的狼狈模样，看他还敢不敢小瞧自己。

“你知道老鬼的窝在哪吗？”刘源开门见山地问道。潘子文沉默片刻，反问一句：“你真的要去吗？”

“警察应该很清楚我的底细了吧。”刘源没有正面回答，“你既然不打算抓我，不就是想帮我吗？”

潘子文无言以对，但也知道这个时候劝什么其实都没用。刘源又不是第一天才有这个念头，他都走到今天这一步了，要真打算放弃他早就放弃了。

“行吧，我带你去。”潘子文静静回了一句，踩下油门直接抄近道杀向老鬼的窝巢。

那一处是一幢半山别墅，潘子文把车停下的时候其实也不敢肯定这里是不是刘源想找的地，只能说警局的情报里显示的就是这一处。不过一旁的刘源倒是十分笃定地开口确认了。潘子文起先还疑惑着，后来想起他和老鬼之间的关系，便也不觉得出奇了。

“等会。”可眼看刘源竟然大咧咧地准备直接推门进去，潘子文实在忍不住出声喊停，“你确定要这么光明正大吗？”

“怕了？”刘源回头笑道，那又痞又劣的模样气得潘子文劲一下就上来了。

“谁怕了！”只见穿着居家服人字拖的小警察一顿叉腰瞪眼还绷紧了下巴，刘源顿时就忍不住失笑一声，竟有种想揉揉他脑袋的冲动。

“你笑屁啊！”潘子文不爽地瞪了他一眼，大步朝前就准备推开大门。但刘源却一把将他拽到身后，自己上前一步把门推开了。

“别犯傻，开门的人要不是我肯定会被射成马蜂窝。”刘源说着拉住潘子文小心走进了院子里。果然，以老鬼为首的一大群人都举着枪盯死了他们。然而老鬼却在此时突然大笑出声，一旁的手下们个个面露疑色不敢轻举妄动。站在他旁边的现任臂膀仿佛想让他不要轻易靠近，但终究没敢开口打扰。

在场的人其实大部分都不认识刘源，也不确定他的真实身份是什么。但谣言终归都有听过，再加上老鬼这几乎称得上莫名的表现，因而他们心里多少都有了确定的答案，握枪的手也就不自觉犹豫了起来。

而犹豫的人也不止他们。站在一旁如今显得和周围十分格格不入的潘子文也下意识紧张了起来。倒不是说他觉得刘源会坑自己，只是这突如其来的变故也许是刘源本人都未曾预料的。他担心他无法应对。

但作为当事人，刘源此刻其实平静得很。老鬼的阴晴不定，表里不一，他在很小的时候就已经深刻领教过了。所以对付这种人，最简单也是唯一的办法，就是别跟他废话。

“砰——！”枪声利落得没有一丝犹豫，谁都没有想到这本该是对峙的场面竟会发展到这个局面。而看着老鬼倒下时惊愕的神情，刘源是笑得如此的开心。乱成一片的现场谁也没空去理会他的癫狂，也就一旁惊得大气不敢出的潘子文，在被带走的时候脱口了一句“你”字，但也就只有这一个字了。

“怕了？”刘源嘚瑟地勾唇看向身旁的小警察，终于抬手揉了一把软顺的头毛，心想还真是小动物一样的手感。

“喂——好了、喂！”几乎被人当狗头一样揉搓了好几遍的潘子文实在忍无可忍地拍开刘源的爪子。他顶着一头乱毛负气地丢给刘源一个头盔，示意他赶紧滚上车来然后猛踩油门直奔到家。

然而刚看到院子门口，潘子文就已经闻到了一大股浓烟的味道。心里慌张的他连忙丢下车子一路狂奔至门口，却被消防队的人联手拦在了外面。没想到终究还是保不住家的人一下有点接受不能地抱头蹲在了地上。从后面跟上来的刘源面露歉意地小心靠近他，守在一旁蹲下后，半伸的手犹豫了许久才终于搭在小警察的身上将他搂进怀里。

“对不起……”

潘子文咬着唇没有说话，只是强忍着眼泪不断抽气着。

刘源听着心里怪难受的，想要开口安慰一下他，却发现自己居然连他名字都还不知道。

靠，他怎么突然觉得自己那么混蛋呢？

“那个、你别哭、要不、要不你把我带回警局？这样应该能立功吧？”

“你脑子有病啊！”潘子文一下推开了刘源，手背狠狠擦了把发红的眼眶，对着略显懵逼的人骂道，“你哪只眼睛看到我哭了！还送警察局呢，你是真傻还是装傻，我早上黑名单了你不知道吗！”

“我——”刘源难得语塞，却并不憋屈。

“看见你的脸就来气，晚饭吃不吃，不吃就给我滚！”潘子文说着捡起头盔回到车上，刘源赶紧跟着跨上后座，却还是有点不太确定地问道：“你真没事？”

“有事又能怎样，杀了你吗？”潘子文生闷气一般吐槽道，“再说放火的主谋都被你干掉了，我还能怎么样。”

刘源意外挑眉，忍不住笑道：“你倒是想得挺开。”

可潘子文只是自嘲一笑。他想起了当初天空一号爆炸坍塌时的模样。

“你要是曾经经历过这些，你也能想得开。”

刘源闻言慢慢敛起了笑容，倒不是觉得小警察这话说得多么有道理，只是觉得他身上好像也背负过什么，而这种负重感让他有点笑不出来。

“那你以后打算怎么办？”

没了屋子，没了工作，车是路边偷来的，身上也没件像样的衣服。小警察的处境简直一落千丈，这让刘源很难不去在意这个问题的答案。

“那你呢？”但潘子文没有回答他的问题，而是反问了他一句。

刘源眨了眨眼睛，隔着头盔看向身前略微有点躬身的人，不知怎的突然觉得他很是娇小，紧接着脑中闪过一个莫名的念头。

“要不你跟我走吧。正巧我还没想好该怎么谢你帮我这个忙，你跟我走，以后我想到了也好找你不是。”

潘子文气笑一声，极其嫌弃地翻着白眼骂道：“到底是谁跟谁啊。”

“谁跟谁都无所谓，你先把名字告诉我呗。”刘源调笑着问道。

“滚，懂不懂规矩，先自报家门知道吗？”

“得了吧，你连老鬼住哪儿都知道，你会不知道我是谁？”

“那能一样吗？不说拉倒。”

“行行行，怕了你了，刘源，行了吧？”刘源说着一个白眼几乎翻到天上去。

“潘子文。”潘子文轻笑着回道。后头的刘源心里默念着这个名字，忍不住伸手摸了摸潘子文脑袋上圆圆的头盔。

连名字都像小动物。

靠，还怪可爱的。

完。


End file.
